Unless otherwise indicated herein, the elements described in this section are not prior art to the claims and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
User equipment (UE) devices, such as cell phones, are operable to communicate with radio access networks, such as cellular wireless networks. These UE devices and access networks typically communicate with each other over a radio frequency (RF) air interface according to a wireless protocol such as 1× Evolution Data Optimized (1×Ev-DO), perhaps in conformance with one or more industry specifications such as IS-856, Revision 0, IS-856, Revision A, and IS-856, Revision B. Other wireless protocols can be used as well, such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), or some other wireless protocol.
Randomly assigning RF resources of a radio access network air interface to a UE device may not provide the radio access network with sufficient flexibility to use the RF resources efficiently. Assigning RF resources in a manner that provides for more efficient use of RF resources may increase user satisfaction of users of user equipment using the RF resources.